Wedding of Dreams
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Jack lives. Rose and Jack's wedding. Rose P.O.V.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of its characters or any songs mentioned in the story**

**Wedding of Dreams**

The room was decked in flowers; there were two wooden doors in front of me, and a framed photo of an alright drawing of a vase of flowers. From where I stood waiting in the antechamber to the main church hall, I could hear Pachelbel's Cannon. In just a few minutes the doors would open. Two intricately carved wooden doors, which had a pair of cherubs, one on each side, each facing the other, stood before me, between me and a room of people waiting on each side in pews, and the only true love of my life; soon these doors would open and it would be real. You know, these doors remind me a lot of that wooden door we clung to 4 months earlier in the freezing Atlantic, the door that saved us and made this day, Saturday, June 1st, possible. It seemed strangely comforting and ironic that such similar doors could save us in two different ways. Pachelbel's Canon was coming to an end; it was almost time. Then, the last note sounded and those wooden cherub doors opened.

Standing there in my strapless, white gown with beads all across it in flowers, lace at the bottom, a long, flowing, white train behind me, The Heart of The Ocean around my neck, white flower earrings, white closed-toed high heels, a bouquet of red roses in my hand, a veil of sheer lace over my face, and the simple silver ring with a single, plastic rose on my left index finger, all eyes turned to me; but I only had eyes for one thing, one person, the only person in the world. I didn't really even notice Margaret Brown at my side, though she and my mother had helped me get ready. My mother didn't approve, but after we arrived in America, she quickly found she couldn't control me anymore. It was not to her that I belonged anymore, today would make that official, but she was here by duty to see her only child, her daughter, off. We had agreed, though then, that it would be best for Margaret to give me away. Cal was not here, by no surprise and no complaint. How I wished Mr. Andrew's could see me now! He was the closest person to a father I'd ever had, but he had felt responsible that night…enough of that now, Rose. Jack was the only person I saw, dressed in a second hand, loaned, black tux, a rose tucked into it, and newly cleaned, black tennis shoes, his hair combed back, and with a wonderful smile on his face. Our eyes met, and they did not part again till much later. He was exquisite, in every way possible. I wonder what he could be thinking now. Was his heart pumping as quickly, but yet as surely as my own? I might ask him later, but walking down the aisle, with Margaret at my side, to the tune of Ode to Joy, I took the time to remember all that had happened since I met Jack, all the moments and memories leading up to this moment.

First step out, when we first met. I remember how unhappy I was that night I tried to kill myself. Jack was there, like the angel he is now, and always has been. Later, he teased me about it, how I tried to jump off the ship when it wasn't sinking, only to jump back on when it was! We hardly even new each other's name that night. I remember him helping me back over when he asked for my name and I told him Rose Dewitt Bukater and he'd laughingly said he'd have to get me to write that down. In a few minutes, that wouldn't be my name anymore. I was so eager for that moment, that final, official moment, at long last, but now, I would take the time to remember, every special moment on this special walk this special day.

Second step, the next morning, walking around the first class promenade deck. Well, I wasn't first class, by their standards, anymore, but I didn't care. To me, I was still first class, more so now than ever before, because I had all I wanted now. Before, I had only ornaments I wanted; they meant so little in the scheme of things! I remember how I had tried to tell Jack goodbye and that he was rude, uncouth, and on my part of the ship and Jack in return had told me now I was the one being rude. I was just so confused and scared! I'm not scared now. Then I saw his artwork for the first time. I remember being so jealous of that girl he'd drawn so many times, only to find out that she was a one legged prostitute! No need to be jealous now, not that I was for long of her. I remember telling him he saw people and then that he said he saw me and I wouldn't have jumped. He certainly did see people! And then, when Jack showed me how to spit like a man! Mother's face was priceless! How fun it was though, to just let loose of all those niceties of a first class life for the first time in my life!

Next step and I thought back to the dinner parties. So much for trying to say goodbye! Jack looks quite similar now, to when he did that night. How odd the first-class dinner must have been for him, but then his retort to my mother's uncanny question of how he liked his life! Living that way myself, and comparing it now, I must say, of course, I completely agree with Jack's answer of "yes ma'am I do. I love waking up every morning, not knowing what'll happen, where I'll go, who I'll meet." I do indeed. Then there was his third-class party! What a surprise that was to me! I'd never seen anyone so loud and free-spirited! I swear I nearly lost my eardrums and nearly broke my toes that night, but no complaints, not at all! Dancing with my shoes off like that, with this boy I'd only just met, on a table! Now look where we are, about to get married.

Next step, when we were flying on the bow of the ship of dreams, the last night it would see of a beautiful sunrise. Jack had told me to close my eyes, trust him and step up. I had no idea what he could possibly be doing! I remember opening my eyes when he said, he holding my arms, and being speechless! The feeling was almost indescribable, and the wind with that sunset…then later that night Jack drew me, with The Heart of the Ocean. What an experience and he was blushing. I remember teasing him about that by referring to Monet, to which Jack had said Monet did landscapes. I miss that drawing, it was a beautiful job and I wish there was a way it could have been saved, but Jack has promised me more drawings tonight, on our honeymoon, and whenever I may want one. He's been trying to teach me myself, but I'm not very good at it, certainly not as good as him. As I said before, he sees people like most people can't.

I'm just about halfway there, I can still see his smiling face, but he looks like he contemplating too, maybe remembering as well. Now I remember when we hit the iceberg, that infamous, fateful, heartless, iceberg. At first we just brushed it off, remembering the 'unsinkable ship', but then we saw Mr. Andrews and overheard his conversation, that we only had two hours, at the most, and not enough lifeboats by half. We knew then it would be bad, but we had no idea. It was so cold that night! I remember telling my mother goodbye when she tried to call me into the first boat, but she didn't care, she didn't know half of it. Jack didn't even have a lifebelt and was already wet. I remember when I found him down below and my first taste of that iced Atlantic water. Yet, Jack was the only thing that mattered, that would ever matter. I remember when I found him, handcuffed, helpless against the rising, freezing water, and then not being able to find the key and I had to go and try to find help and when there was none coming back with that ax! Jack had me take a practice swing and then try to hit the same mark again. Well, that didn't work and then he said enough practice. I remember thinking he was crazy, but we were out of time. I was so scared I would dismember his hand! But I did it, closing my eyes too, that wasn't the best move, but I couldn't help it, when then I opened my eyes and I realized I had done it! We were both so proud of me. Hehe. I was so scared, of losing him, of giving up myself, of drowning, for my family and friends. Jack had tried to get me into a lifeboat and I did for a few minutes, but his face, so silently pained. I could tell he was terrified too, but more terrified of me not making it; I just couldn't stand it and I jumped off back onto the sinking unsinkable ship. Jack's face! Cal's too, for that matter, but I didn't care about Cal anymore, I hadn't for a long time, but especially after I realized how he had framed Jack. You jump, I jump, right, I reminded Jack. I couldn't be without him anymore than he wanted to be without me, maybe more. Then Jack told me that we were out of time to hope to grab a lifeboat and we would have to stay on the ship as long as we could. Again, I was terrified and thought for a minute he was crazy, but then I remembered the freezing water and saw the sense of it, best to stay dry as long as possible. Then, realizing we had come full circle, when the ship broke in two and we were on the stern of the ship. This was where we had first met, just a few days ago! How long ago that seemed! Then we were going down and Jack still didn't have a lifebelt! I was terrified he would drown, like all those people we saw falling beneath us! So many …and then I did let go during the suction! I remember realizing what I had done, when I came up alone, and really started to panic, then a man was holding me down, but then Jack, Jack like an angel was somehow miraculously there and helped me! I remember trying to apologize, but Jack just telling me to swim, he needed me to swim, and so I did. I was so cold, anything to stay warm, and get away from all those screaming, terrified, freezing, dying people, that we were now a part of. We were freezing too, I remember feeling the ice in my hair, so stiff, and seeing Jack, his hair just the same, his faced smoothed over from the cold, not being able to feel anything, and shivering, shivering so badly! I just wanted to have it stop, to end, to be warm and safe again. The night was so clear, calm, and full of stars, like it was welcoming all the departing souls, that it was peaceful there and everything would be alright. I think, if it weren't for Jack, I would have died that night. I already started to say goodbye to him, when he said, "don't do that rose, don't you do it, don't say goodbye, I was going to make it, and have lots of babies and watch them grow, and grow old myself and die warm in a bed, not that night, not like this, that I must do him that honor, and promise him, promise that I'll survive, never give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless, to never let go" and I promised. I promised, and stayed true to it. He also said that he didn't regret winning his ticket, not for one second, that it was the best thing that happened to him, because it brought him to me. I wanted to tell him that it sounded like he was saying goodbye now, and to make me the same promise, but I was just so cold, I could barely speak, those few words of promise for myself. I promised and I never let go, and Jack didn't either, he scared me when I realized he had fallen asleep, but then out of fear and anger and despair, I smacked him on the face when he wouldn't move. I was so afraid he had frozen to death, with me right there, but too tired to move and sacrifice my spot for him. I felt terrible, but then his eyes opened slowly and he barely whispered my name, Rose, and thanked me! Then, then I heard the most beautiful sound, a man calling out for survivors and I saw a whistle and I pointed it out to Jack. We both breathed such a sigh of relief. I was going to go get it, but Jack told me to stay there, stay warm, he was already in, and we would both be out soon anyway. I didn't have the strength to argue, and I watched Jack swim over and blow. Next thing I realized, I was being lifted into the lifeboat and wrapped in warm, dry, blankets. It felt so good, but I was so worried about Jack, and his name was the only whisper of a question that could escape my lips. They told me he was right there, that we would be okay now, to rest. So I did, and I closed my eyes after moving my head, ever so slowly from fatigue, to be sure that Jack was there with me, and he was. We had made it, after everything, we had made it.

Now look at me. I'm warm and in a wedding dress on the best day of my life and yet I'm cold and shaking, for so many reasons. I notice Margaret now, and feel her look at me and give me an encouraging smile and comforting squeeze on my arm. I'm just past half of the way there and the worst, but the worst, yet most amazing part is past. We had, against all odds, survived the sinking of Titanic.

I had fallen asleep and the next thing I remembered was opening my eyes in a warm and comfortable bed with Jack looking right at me so I could just see his face and realized we were warm and safe on the Carpathia. I said his name as he said mine and we started laughing, relieved and amazed that we were both safe. I sat up while he sat and laid back on the bed, and we were both quite for a while, just thinking and looking at each other. Jack had told me that the doctors had attended us quickly, seeing my, albeit soaked but still, first class clothes; they had assumed he was with me. He then had said that Cal had come looking for me and found my room, gently opening the door (Jack had been there for but a few minutes already). Cal, he told me, had stiffened and gone red in the face when he saw him with me and started to say something. But then, Jack just stood up and told him he really didn't think I wanted him there anymore, but he could leave if he was going to insist. Many things might have been going through Cal's head, maybe remembering all that had happened between us, because he just had given Jack a dirty look and me one final glance and walked out. Jack was nervous afterwards, when I woke, hoped it was okay, and I had said, of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Then I had asked Jack, him sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me sitting up under the covers, if we could still go to that pier we had talked about so long ago, or so it seemed. He straightened up, and said with a smile, "I made you a promise, didn't I? Of course, as soon as we land." And I repeated my words from Titanic, "when the ship docks, I'm getting off with you." He smiled, said he loved me, as I did, and kissed me, when we heard Fabrizio yell "The Statue of Liberty!" Jack looked around, both of us surprised that his friend had made it, too, and we went up to see them both for ourselves. Fabrizio looked just as pleased and surprised to see Jack and me as we did him, but then we all just stared at the Statue of Liberty. Indeed, and it was the most extraordinary sight, seeing that Lady standing so tall and proud with her flame, welcoming us to America, after all that had happened. I briefly recalled then the song we had sung on Titanic, "For those in peril on the sea". Indeed. Then the boat docked and we were in America, and we could see the day opening up to a beautiful, sunny, and cloudless day. We had made it. And here we were today, getting married.

I had maybe six more steps. I took another step, thinking back to that day, first off the Carpathia with Jack. Jack had hugged Fabrizio and wished him well with his family, to which Fabrizio had said he had one heck of a story to tell them, to which Jack and I gave the slightest smile with a breath of a laugh, he had wished us well, to keep in touch, and had gone off to go home. I heard my mother call and turned once to give her a nod, that was when she knew I was gone from her, and walked back off with Jack in hand, by my side. Jack turned to look at me and smiled and offered his hand to me as we walked off, not knowing where. It was an amazing feeling, not knowing what would happen now. I was so happy and relieved, I laughed out loud, and when he asked, I told him and he smiled and said, "Better than that first class schedule garbage?" I laughed and had replied "definitely."

Another step and I remembered sleeping under bridges in the rain, sometimes at a friend's or a generous family's house and not being happier. We didn't have a lot, especially moneywise, but I had Jack with me and that was all that mattered. About a week after we had been off the sea, I again expressed interest in Jack's drawings. The next morning he had brought me a sketch pad and charcoal pencil and started to teach me to draw. As before, I'm no real good at it still, it is always more Jack's thing than mine, but I've grown better and do draw a bit now and then, to which Jack always compliments it and then usually offers advice to make it better the next time or then. My first attempt was "easy", and horrible. I had tried to draw a vase of flowers. It more resembled a black U stuffed with Dr. Seuss characters. Jack had just said it was a great start and then showed me how to refine my strokes and add detail and depth. That helped, but when I tried again, it looked awfully square. Jack had said "alright, ok, now, see, that's better, now I was just trying a little too hard, to relax, and let my hand flow and draw, not only what my eyes saw, but what my heart did, not to concentrate so much on strokes, but the feel of the pencil and object." I tried again, determined, but following his instructions. The improvement this time was marked and it actually resembled fairly well that vase with flowers, but it was still poor work compared to what Jack could have done. He told me nonsense, it was amazing, made a frame for it, and carried it everywhere, said if I wanted we could make money off it. I said he was just being kind, to which he said, "No, really, I'm serious." I just shook my head, amazed. We never did sell it, we never tried, and we still had it. It was the painting in the antechamber to the church.

Two steps more. Three weeks later, after the drawing lessons, we made our way to one of the smaller beaches by a boardwalk to a pier in Maryland and Jack ordered two horses for the day. The man had looked at me and started to saddle the horse with a lady's side saddle when Jack stepped in and politely, but firmly, asked, "no, no, sir, a regular saddle for the lady here, if you please." When the man looked confused and showed Jack the saddle in his hands, he said, "a man's saddle, if you would be so kind." The guy had an expression that seemed to say, 'for the young lady?', but shrugged it off and said, "of course, sir." Jack helped me mount. It was so strange, riding like a man; yet, much more convenient and comfortable, and, actually, quite easier to stay on! I was blushing for happiness and when some turned their heads to see me riding astride, but I just smiled and Jack tipped his head to them in greeting. Jack had me trotting and cantering in no time as well, with me and him laughing together in the sheer enjoyment of it. I was riding a white mare with brown stockings and a brown spot on her nose, while Jack was on a solid chestnut. The sun was starting to set and he led me and the horses into the surf and I looked at him smiling and laughing at the wonder of it. I had said his name wondering and he looked at me saying, "It's something, isn't it?" I nodded yes. Then we saw a photographer and paid for a photo that came out beautifully. I had my hair up in a bun with hair at my sides as well, as I had it today, and Jack, with his hair ruffled by the wind. After the photo, he thanked the man and then got off his horse, held my hand for a moment, and then dropped to one knee. I would have changed to sidesaddle to face him completely, but I didn't think Jack really wanted that, so I stayed astride, turning my head and torso to him, silent, with an anticipating smile. Then, it was there, on the beach, in the surf, that Jack proposed to me. "Rose, I don't have much, but I love you, from the moment I first saw you, and always will. Rose Dewitt, will you marry me?" and he opened his hand to reveal the ring I now wore, a cheap but nice ring he had found from one of those toy vending machines. It wasn't much and some may have laughed, but it was perfect and beautiful to me, the simple silver band, with the rose in the center. I replied, "Jack, I turned my back on Cal and mother, you showed me what really mattered, and helped me live. Yes, of course, I will marry you." The sky was purple, pink, red, and orange in the setting of the sun and the waves reflected the colors back from themselves onto us and Jack slid the ring onto my finger, lifted me off the horse and kissed me, swinging me around, he had taken my hand and walked me into the surf. I looked at him, and saw he had a playful smile on his face, and I was wary, but before I could think it through, he had bent down and tossed water on me. I squealed and returned the favor, both of us laughing, continuing the play water fight like we were 7, till we finally just fell to the ground in the surf and kissed again. A few people had gathered around by the photographer and were smiling and then clapped. I smiled with a blush and splashed Jack once more, my hair, and his, now completely soaked. Jack laughed then stood up to offer me his hand. I was shaking my head and laughing as I accepted it. He helped me back on my horse, and he got on his. We had only gone a few steps when I smiled to myself, looked down at my ring, and kicked my horse to a gallop. Jack yelled behind me and we were racing back. I won, but I have a feeling he let me, though he never admitted to it.

I was nearly there, just two more steps. Jack was waiting for me, with Fabrizio, his best man, at his side. One more step and I just briefly remembered the carnival Jack had taken me to a month earlier. We went on the Ferris wheel and carousel and water and blaster boats and Scrambler and Roller Coaster. I thought I was going to be sick! But, it was so much fun, especially the blaster boats, Jack has uncanny aim! But I had just one step left, and so I held on to all these special memories, lingering on his proposal and took my last step to look up at Jack, and find him also completely focused on me, no more distant looks. I took that final step down that beautiful, long, reminiscent, red carpet aisle, remembering, but looking at Jack, focusing on him, and then, finally, I was there. Margaret and I looked at each other for the briefest second, she nodded her head with a smile, and then Jack's hand was in mine, and we faced the minister. I was ecstatic, and Jack's face seemed so too, excited with anticipation and love. Then it was time. I could hear Margaret sniffling but, also, I was surprised, actually heard mother weeping in the second row back from the front as well. I didn't really notice, just the promising words and Jack himself. The minister turned to me.


	2. Vows

_I took that final step down that beautiful, long, reminiscent, red carpet aisle, remembering, but looking at Jack, focusing on him, and then, finally, I was there. Margaret and I looked at each other for the briefest second, she nodded her head with a smile, and then Jack's __hand was in mine, and__ we faced the minister. I was ecstatic, and Jack's face seemed so too, excited with __anticipation and love. Then__ it was time. I could hear Margaret sniffling but, also, I was surprised, actually heard __mother weeping in the__ second row back from the front as well. I didn't really notice, just the promising wo__rds and Jack himself.__ The minister turned to me. _

"Will you, Rose Dewitt Bukater, take this man, Jack Andrews Dawson, to be your lawful husband?"

"I do," I answered sure, but with a shake in my voice.

The minister turned to Jack, "And will you, Jack Andrews Dawson, take this woman, Rose Dewitt Bukater, to be your lawful wife?"  
"I do," Jack answered strongly.

The minister then turned to the crowd, Jack and I facing only each other, "If there is anyone present who sees any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The crowd was silent, as we knew they would be. No one on Jack's side would ever object, and the few on my side who would, respected me enough, and saw how happy I was with Jack, would never, out of respect for themselves and my happiness, deny me this, not even my mother, though this moment, besides thousands others, was one reason Cal was not in attendance.

After the crowd's silence, the minister nodded, then said a reading which I barely heard, I was so happy. In a few seconds it would be time to say our vows.

The minister finished the reading with, "Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but the world around them."

I thought of all that had happened between Jack, me, and our families, and saw it is a perfect reminder to us all.

Now the minister said our cue, "Would you please now read the vows you have written for each other."

It was time. I remembered all those precious memories I had gone through, and the nights we had worked on this moment and was ready, I had been for a long time. I looked up directly at Jack, with a huge smile, my heart hammering, and made my promise to him. "I, Rose Dewitt Bukater, promise to have this man, Jack Andrews Dawson, as my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and the bad, in poverty or in wealth, in warmth and safety or freezing and scared, together or apart, I will love and cherish you always. This I promise you, from the bottom of the ocean, and the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives and beyond, even then, my heart, and my love for you, will go on and on. I take you, Jack Dawson, always and forever."

Jack, in turn, spoke his vows, cherishing, like me, every word, every moment. "I, Jack Andrews Dawson, promise to have this woman, Rose Dewitt Bukater, as my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and the bad, in poverty or in wealth, in warmth and safety or freezing and scared, together or apart, I will love and cherish you always. This I promise you, from the bottom of the ocean, and the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives and beyond, even then, my heart, and my love for you, will go on and on. I take you, Rose Dewitt Bukater/Dawson, always and forever."

As the minister asked for the rings, I was so happy, so elated, I was almost in tears. Our vows had been special, marked with the traditional parts, but added into our own feelings, situations, and our own words for each other. You could hear the silent awe in the audience as we made them, for several of them knew the deeper meaning to it and the rest could simply tell the joyous, unending, and unconditional love we had for each other.

The minister blessed the rings and I picked the ring up to give to Jack, with my vow, slowly, controlling another shake in my voice, "This ring I give in token and pledge, with tenderness and care, as a sign of my love and devotion. Where you go, I shall go and where you lodge, I shall lodge. With this ring, I thee wed."

Jack continued and finished with his vows, triumphant, "This ring I give in token and pledge, with tenderness and care, as a sign of my love and devotion. Where you go, I shall go and where you lodge, I shall lodge. With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister turned to us and then the crowd. Jack and I had each other's hands. The final, official, binding, magical words, at long last, were said. "By the power of your love and commitment, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Before I even had time to think, to rejoice, Jack had me in his arms and kissed me. I didn't even think of anything else anymore, just that he was mine, and kissed him back. The crowd broke into applause, even if some were more enthusiastic than others. I didn't care. I had Jack, forever, this boy who I had met by chance, and to whom it had been quite near impossible, by mere social status, that I would ever be with. He is so much to me, has taught me, and saved me, so much, in every way I, or anyone, could be saved. The kiss was ended and we both were triumphant, with huge, impossible to erase smiles on our faces, and, hand in hand, we led the way out into the courtyard for the reception, to the fanfare of "Leaving Port", written by James Horner


	3. Reception

_AN: Ok, thanks for reading my story so far. So, I've finally changed Jack and Rose's first dance song to Come Josephine. Thank you to Rose for the suggestion. It does fit much better, for them and to the period, I just now had the time to change it. For anyone who's curious and just reading for the first time, originally it was "We've Only Just Begun" by the Carpenters. Hopefully, other era songs will be added, though I will probably keep some songs I have now. If you have any songs from around 1910-1915 that you would like to see here, that you think would fit, send me a message with your recommendation and I'll consider them. Currently, these are just songs I liked, though I tried to keep them from too recent, due to the time period of the story. _

* * *

Out in the courtyard, there was a dance floor and everything was covered in more white and pink and blue ribbons and red and white roses, and pink carnations, and more. It smelled wonderful and the air was cool with just a hint of the hot summer air to come, it was just seven in the afternoon, the sun still up, but that would set soon enough. Jack and I headed over to the table where the cake and punch and wine were for the cutting of the cake. Our cake wasn't grand, but it was very nice. A two tiered simple white iced caked with edible red roses around the top of the first level and several edible red and white roses surrounding the bride and groom on top, which, courtesy of Margaret, was a custom made bride and groom, exactly as Jack and I were dressed now. Jack and I smiled as "That's Amore" began playing. Jack placed his hands on top of mine, which held the cake knife, and to the music, we cut our wedding cake. The tune was so fun, yet still with a hint of classic for my mother and her friends, though she was still shaking her head, though with a smile. The song also just fit Jack and I perfectly, the language of the song, and the lyrics and beat. We strolled through the crowd giving greetings or goodbyes, as due to the person, and accepting congratulations and wishes. Jack and I then headed over to two little folding chairs, scarcely decorated, to have time together, look forward to the time we would have, and let our guests eat their share of cake, but that they could find us if they wished. Fabrizio came over to chat for a bit with us, but left just before it was time for the bouquet toss, which I still had in my lap. A few friends had gone to the microphone stand and offered short speeches of how happy they were for us, how good we were for each other, and wished us well, some also tossed in an embarrassing little anecdote, but we let them have their fun. After the speeches, I thought briefly of our song choice for the toss. I'm not sure if mother knew of it, and I wondered what she would say, for it wasn't "her type of song", but it fit for me just fine.

Margaret got to the microphone just then and announced it was time for the bouquet toss and if all those single in attendance would gather over in the center and then called me up front. Jack walked up with me. As we were about three quarters of the way to the stand "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" began playing. I heard Margaret and some other of the guests start laughing, in good humor, for the song. Jack and I smiled, and I did see mother's face, like I had just committed some scandalous act, but she was tired of trying to correct me. Oh well, in part, I had chosen the song for that reaction, but it was time. Jack kissed me on the cheek and stood aside with Margaret, Fabrizio had gone to the center of the crowd. I turned around, and on one of the upbeats of the song, tossed my bouquet of roses. I turned around to laughter from a good portion of the crowd, including Jack and Margaret, to see where it had landed. My bouquet was now in the surprised, but laughing, Fabrizio's hands. Mother seemed to be ignoring us for the moment.

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" ended and the band was ready to start the next song, our song, our first song as husband and wife. Margaret went to the microphone again and asked for everyone to please clear the dance floor. The sun was just now starting to set for our song into those beautiful reds and oranges of color. As Jack and I walked over to the middle of the flower together, hand in hand, Margaret announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to introduce to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. They will now share their first dance."

The band had just started to play our chosen song, "Come Josephine," and as quickly as the beat picked up, Jack was spinning me and dancing with me all across the floor, to the smiles and claps of our audience. It didn't matter. On Titanic, we had sung this so many times in such different situations, flying on the bow of the ship, and freezing on that wooden door. I smiled and Jack smiled back at me; our eyes never left the other, remembering, but relishing in the moment _now_. Jack swung me and lifted me perfectly, our song, perfect, a bit upbeat but romantic song, for us. What a perfect song with the partner of my life!

Traditionally, the father/daughter dance would come next. My father was no longer with us, and so my mother and I had agreed, this would be her gift to me, her final goodbye with a smile. The band shifted to Billy Joel's Lullaby "Goodnight My Angel". My mother may not agree with my choice for a husband, but I will always be a part of her that neither of us can forget. It is a peace making goodbye for her. We slowly dance to it together, quiet, and trying to forgive and understand. The song eventually ended and I nodded my head to her with a small smile and started to go back to Jack, when she called my name, Rose. I stopped, surprised, and turned back around, curious, maybe hoping, waiting. "Rose, can you come here for a moment with your mother, sweetheart? I want to talk to you." I nodded and walked over to her to a bench where we sat down. The sun was just slipping permanently below the horizon. My mother looked at me, an apology in her face. "Rose, I haven't been very fair to you and Jack. I can't say I agree still, wait, but I've forgotten what really matters, darling. Not social classes, not what I want, but you, what you want, and your happiness. I wanted to tell you, I will always be there for you, and, Jack. I won't, I can't, turn away from you or your happiness. You're well grown enough to make your own decisions, I've simply been jealous and scared, and I'm sorry. I can see you two truly love each other, who am I to judge you otherwise? Can you forgive me?"

I was shocked. I'd never thought I would ever see my mother come to understand this, much less to hear her apology for it, but what could I say. That humble apology was what I had hoped for, but more than I expected. "Mother. Thank you. Thank you very much. It means a lot to me. I love you, always. I forgive you." Why hold a grudge? As Jack would say, you never know what hand you'd get dealt next.

"Thank you, Rose," my mother said, humble, and truly apologetic. I hugged her again. We just may see each other again, who knows. Jack came over just then, I smiled at my mother, then at him, and took his hand, and looked back at my mother once, who nodded her head.

Jack and I were talking with guests and just hanging around, chatting, and listening to the music play, watching friends dance. Some songs that had come on were Truly, Madly, Deeply, I Wanna Grow Old With You (Jack and I had definitely gotten up and danced to that one, slowly, in each others' arms, along with all the coupled pairs around us), The Way You Look Tonight, And I Love You So and A Moment Like This. Then we heard the band start playing An Irish Party in Third Class I gasped and looked up at Jack, who smiled and led me to the dance floor. It was the same song we had danced to that night at the third class party on Titanic! I don't care what any of my mother or her friends might be going to say, but, just like that night, I gulped down the rest of my wine, and tossed off my shoes, and Jack and I danced and danced. We would continue with a bit of wine, cake, appetizers, dancing and visiting under the lights. Other songs that came on included, How Do You Fall In Love, Isn't It Romantic, I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You, One and Only. I Finally Found Someone, God Only Knows, The Love I Found In You, I'll Be There For You, You Changed My Life In A Moment, This Is What Dreams Are Made Of, and Me and You, along a with just a couple others.

Finally, the time came where several of the guests had left, wishing us a final good luck and congratulations. So, with the night getting darker still, it was time for the Last Dance, announced by the band itself. Jack and I were first on, as tradition had it, to lead the dance. The song was My Heart Will Go On. After about thirty seconds, the rest of the guests who wished to joined us. Everyone was dancing beautifully, and Jack and I were the center of the dance floor, as well, in a way, the song. The song came to a close and the reception party for our wedding, the wedding of dreams, for it couldn't have been more perfect, ended, but our hearts would go on.

We'd only just begun, and Jack and I walked off to the limo waiting for us, courtesy of Margaret and my mother, to head to our hotel for the night, and then, in the morning, a flight to our honeymoon destination, wherever that may be. Jack had refused to tell me, and I actually got the feeling he barely knew himself, my mother, Margaret, Fabrizio, and some of Jack's family had made the final decision, by common agreement. On our way to the limo, we were showered with rice and heard shouts of farewell. I waved goodbye to all our friends and family, and the last face I saw, before Jack helped me into the limo and the doors were closed, was my mother's smiling face, waving farewell; you could still hear some farewells from inside the limo. Then, with the starry night above, and Jack and I together on the back seat of the limo, decked with champagne, wine, music, and lights, Jack stroking my hair, we would eventually fall asleep, and look forward to the beginning of the rest of the best times of our lives together.

* * *

To the review marked by sam, hopefully that means you enjoyed this story enough that you would want a sequel/more. Thank you. However, no promises as if I will write the honeymoon. When I wrote this story it was just to have Jack live happily with Rose and to think of experiences they could have together, and their thoughts on the events of their lives. For a honeymoon story, it would be continuing it, and I suppose, now that you have mentioned it, I could see where it might lead. However, a honeymoon is expected of certain things that I am not sure I would either have the experience, means, or confidence/comfort zone to write. If you are a member, you could try writing it yourself. Otherwise, I appreciate the suggestioin, and it's possible, but at the time being, especially with school and other projects, not likey to be anytime soon. Thank you.

* * *

The kiss was _ended__ and we both were triumphant, with huge, impossible to erase smiles on our faces, and, hand in __hand, we led__ the way out into the courtyard for the reception, to the fanfare of "Leaving Port", written by __James Horner_


End file.
